


Manos y vendas

by Derkez, Dogchasingcars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Kageyama Rare Pair Week, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derkez/pseuds/Derkez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: Un simple gesto, como vendar las manos, puede tener significados tan distintos como inquietantes.[Kageyama Rare Pair Week; Día 2: Hands]





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenaaaaaas! Antes que nada, ¡felices fiestas a todos! 
> 
> Venimos a atacar nuevamente con Kagetsukki, porque la ship nos puede y no podíamos desaprovechar la ocasión. Debemos admitir que habíamos pensado algo diferente, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no pudimos hacerlo (cuidado que un día volvemos a atacar con esa idea, ¿eh?), así que decidimos publicar algo que habíamos escrito sobre ellos, un poco -muy- subido de tono para alegrarles el día a todos. 
> 
> En fin, disfruten :D Derkez les manda un gesto de V con los dedos, a lo Makki. 
> 
> ¡¡Gracias por leer!!

Sólo cuando se hicieron con el tercer set, Tsukishima pudo permitirse el tomar una profunda bocanada de aire y relajar un poco sus músculos. Daba igual que se tratase de un partido de práctica, hacía ya cierto tiempo que le era indiferente si era tan sólo un entrenamiento o un partido en el que se estaban jugando el todo por el todo: Permanecía alerta y estudiando hasta el más mínimo detalle de sus rivales. Qué ironía que aproximadamente un año atrás, para esas alturas ya se habría estado quejando entre dientes y añorando que se acabase la práctica para poder irse a su casa.

Quizás era un signo que estaba madurando en algunos aspectos de su vida o algo así.

Lo único que no había cambiado demasiado era su actitud con respecto a socializar y estar rodeado de personas escandalosas, excesivamente energéticas, como lo eran sus superiores o Hinata, que estaba animando a los nuevos integrantes del equipo con gestos exagerados y palabras que parecían sacadas de un cuento infantil. Eso y que escuchar de vez en cuando a Koganegawa llamándole, le ponían los nervios de punta. A buena hora Koganegawa aprendió a llamarle 'Tsukki'.

Aunque Koganegawa era más que una molestia fuera de la cancha, él también había mejorado mucho con el paso de los meses, al punto que sus errores eran mucho menos que sus aciertos. Si se confiaba demasiado, podría tomarle ventaja y eso era algo que no podía darse el lujo de permitir, sobretodo sabiendo que era muy probable que tuviesen que verse las caras en el siguiente torneo. Kei estaba consciente que no tenía tiempo para regresar a como era antes y dedicarse a quejarse de los entrenamientos, ni mucho menos podía practicar menos horas de las que actualmente le dedicaba al deporte. En el próximo año no contarían con Tanaka o Nishinoya, dos pilares menos de su equipo, no podían bajar el ritmo.

—¿Estás bien, Tsukki? El último bloqueo fue un poco brusco —Yamaguchi se acercó para mirar por encima sus dedos.

La verdad era que sí se había resentido un poco, aunque no demasiado. Había tenido molestias peores, indudablemente. Pero bien podría vendarse un par de dedos, sólo por si acaso. Tampoco estaría bien que se descuidase demasiado y terminase por causarse una lesión.

—No es nada grave.

No reparó de inmediato en que un par de ojos lo observaban atentamente. Los últimos remates del equipo contrario habían adquirido potencia y en varias ocasiones habían ido a parar contra la barrera. Kageyama notaba la palpitación en sus propios dedos cuyas puntas enrojecidas comenzaban a molestarle demasiado.

Yachi, siempre atenta, le había proporcionado la venda nada más comenzó el tiempo muerto. No se había ofrecido a ayudarlo porque sabía que Kageyama prefería hacerlo él mismo. Así lo había estado haciendo desde el principio. Sin embargo, él se había dado cuenta que su precisión a la hora de tratar de remediar el escozor que aún sentía en sus manos no era perfecta y, aunque cumplía su propósito, podía ser mejorada. Eso mismo era el por qué de aquellas miradas fugaces que lanzaba de vez en cuando a Tsukishima. Este estaba más habituado a tratar sus dedos cuando sentía la más mínima incomodidad y la destreza que había adquirido en ello era notable; él, por el contrario, lo evitaba en todo lo posible por el hecho de que ese remedio tan sencillo podía llevarlo a un error de precisión en sus colocaciones. La idea de pedirle ayuda había rondado la mente del armador desde hacía un tiempo, siendo siempre rechazada ante el recuerdo de la actitud que el otro mostraba para con él.

Observar desde la distancia no resultaba muy provechoso para algo como aquello, pero mejor que nada era. Aunque, en aquél preciso momento, Kageyama parecía cuestionarse más si acercarse o simplemente seguir manteniendo las distancias que en prestar atención al movimiento de las manos del bloqueador central. Su pose, rígida y con las vendas a medio atar, delataban sus pensamientos.

Kageyama Tobio no era conocido por ser demasiado discreto. Quizás para aquellos que no tenían el placer de conocerlo podría parecer que era un tipo calculador, que guardaba para sí todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero lo cierto era que después de convivir tan sólo un poco con él, cualquiera podría darse cuenta que era todo menos discreto. ¿Cómo serlo con esas miradas tan intensas que echaba y su cara de frustración cada vez que algo no le salía bien? Peor para Kageyama que Tsukishima fuese demasiado atento a absolutamente todo lo que le rodeaba.

Ya lo había visto de reojo, observándolo con esa expresión tan suya que le dejaba una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Era como si lo estuviese estudiando o peor aún, como si lo examinase con detenimiento; definitivamente Kageyama no conocía el respeto ni la decencia, eso le ponía los nervios de punta. Hacía que fuese difícil concentrarse en vendarse los dedos, chasqueando la lengua cada vez que notaba que estaba tardando más de lo necesario.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó, dirigiéndole una mirada—. No creo que haga falta recordarte que es de mala educación estar mirando a la gente así.

Estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario sobre lo pequeño que seguramente era su cerebro, pero se mordió la lengua. A veces trataba de no empezar los pleitos con Kageyama, pero era tan fácil hacerlo, que no podía evitarlo la mayoría del tiempo.

Un chasquido escuchó, seguido de un frunce del ceño que relataba que sus palabras no habían sido bien recibidas. Kageyama no había errado a la hora de suponer la situación. Fue por ello que murmuró algo apenas audible y se dio la vuelta, evitando seguir manteniendo contacto visual con él. Se alejó unos pasos y retomó su labor tratando de seguir los movimientos que había visto a Tsukishima ejecutar. No obstante, el mal humor que le había logrado sacar este de un momento a otro sólo provocó que su intención se fuese al traste, acabando por apretar más de lo debido las vendas, arrancándole una maldición como consecuencia.

Ignorar comentarios de tal índole era complicado, sobre todo viniendo de Tsukishima, pero Kageyama se había ido habituando con el tiempo a dejar correr las provocaciones porque realmente no deseaba tener una mala relación con él. No obstante, ocasiones en las que acababa respondiendo al otro aún existían y no quería hacer de aquella una de ellas.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó Yamaguchi, bajito.

Tsukishima se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo. Aunque no pudiese ser capaz de ver con detenimiento lo que sus manos hacían, podía ver la venda ir de aquí para allá entre sus dedos; la manera tan tosca en la que movía sus brazos le daba para pensar que estaba vendándose de mala gana o tan bruscamente que todo se estaba estropeando. Puso los ojos en blanco, preguntándose cómo alguien podía tener tanto talento para una cosa y tan poco cerebro para todo lo demás.

Terminó con lo suyo en un suspiro, devolviéndole el resto de la venda a Yamaguchi y andando hacia donde estaba Kageyama, luchando contra su propia estupidez. La exasperación estaba escrita en todo su rostro.

—¿Pretendes amputarte un dedo? —observó el pésimo trabajo que Kageyama andaba haciendo y casi estuvo tentado a agarrarle la mano para impedirle que continuase cortándose la circulación del dedo.

Quizás no se consideraba amigo de Kageyama, ni tampoco pasaba el tiempo suficiente con él -fuera de los entrenamientos- como para atreverse a hacer juicios respecto a su persona, pero estaba claro que era bastante orgulloso cuando se trataba de él. No tenían la mejor relación de todas, normal que ninguno de los dos le gustase ceder ni pedir favores al otro; intuyó que Kageyama quería pedirle algo, después de haberle estado mirando así durante unos minutos, pero no quiso decir nada.

No tenían mucho tiempo que perder, dentro de nada seguramente retomarían el partido y Kageyama andaría por allí con unas vendas terriblemente puestas y tampoco era plan. Suspiró con suavidad y se acomodó las gafas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sobre él cayó de inmediato la atención de Kageyama, quien, tras inspeccionarlo unos segundos, desvió la mirada hacia algún otro lugar.

—Sí —respondió muy bajito. Casi al punto pareció recordar algo y, haciendo una mueca de fastidio, añadió—, por favor.

Se encontraba agitado por la actividad a la que se había sometido hasta ese momento, aunque un tono más carmín parecía haber poblado sus mejillas. El simple hecho de tener que actuar de aquella manera para evitar un enfrentamiento con Tsukishima lo incomodaba. Sin embargo, ya que el otro parecía haber puesto de su parte, él no podía hacer más que corresponder. Kageyama no lo detestaba, pero la forma en la que obtenía respuesta de parte de su compañero lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

Tsukishima tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no burlarse de Kageyama al escucharlo pedirle el favor de aquella manera tan 'amable', honestamente burlarse del otro era demasiado fácil, sobre todo cuando le brindaba la oportunidad en bandeja de plata con sus expresiones. Tomó sus manos y deshizo la venda que, muy mal hecha, se había puesto. Qué desastre, si lo hubiese dejado que continuase con ello, seguramente habría echado a perder casi que toda la venda y no habría conseguido protegerse los dedos.

—Se supone que sea firme, no que te corte la circulación —no pudo contenerse de decirle aquello, porque cuando estaba con Kageyama o Hinata, sentía que tenía que recordarles ciertas cosas tan básicas que ambos olvidaban en un parpadeo.

Kageyama había sido tan descuidado con su trabajo, que le habían quedado unas leves marcas que señalaban el camino de las vendas en su dedo. Vaya si podía ser tosco y ordinario, aunque a estas alturas a Tsukishima no le sorprendía para nada. Debería de ponerle más cuidado a sus manos, el equipo, le gustase o no, dependía de estas como para que se diese el lujo de joderse los dedos.

—Así —estiró el dedo con cuidado, antes de comenzar a vendarlo. Lo hizo tan despacio como pudo, de modo que el otro tuviese la oportunidad de entender qué tenía que hacer la próxima vez.

Su movimiento fue seguido por los ojos de Kageyama, quien había adoptado aquella actitud atenta que tanto podía inquietar a los demás. Resultaba más fácil para él grabar en su mente la ejecución de algo que la sola explicación. No se había equivocado al pensar que Tsukishima se había acostumbrado a vendar sus dedos: lo hacía con confianza y firmeza, algo que Kageyama no había recordado ver nunca en él.

Tal vez por eso reparó en la temperatura de las manos ajenas y lo extraño que le resultaba pensar que meses atrás Tsukishima se había molestado por un roce accidental durante el partido cuando, en ese preciso instante, se encontraba tocándolo tan libremente. Sin poder evitarlo, y con una mueca indescifrable escrita en el rostro, Kageyama lo observó directamente, intrigado.

La mirada tan intensa de Kageyama no pasó desapercibida, Tsukishima se tensó de pies a cabeza apenas sus pupilas se posaron sobre él. No podía verlo, pero era como si lo estuviese haciendo. Esos ojos de pronto estaban clavados en su mente, acechándole, hurgando en su interior y poniéndolo en alerta. Sus hombros estaban tan tensos que habían adquirido una rigidez bastante curiosa. Siguió con lo suyo, no obstante, diciéndose a sí mismo que el pobre tonto estaba sorprendido porque fuese tan diestro en ello y porque Kageyama no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre las mínimas reglas de la socialización. No era él mismo un experto, pero al menos sabía que era de mala educación mirar de esa manera a cualquiera.

Se concentró en lo que andaba haciendo, en asegurarse que la venda estuviese bien puesta y que no fuese demasiado firme. Sin querer, pudo percatarse de lo fuerte que se sentía su muñeca, que tenía agarrada para mantener la mano quieta y en la posición adecuada. Kageyama sin duda llevaba muchos años obsesionado con el deporte, lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo hubiese desarrollado músculos en los lugares necesarios. El constante giro de muñecas para hacer cualquier jugada había provocado que se sintiese muy firme, cálida también. O quizás podría ser por el ejercicio; su cuerpo andaría agitado.

—¿Te molesta otro? —preguntó para apartar ideas innecesarias de su cabeza, y para averiguar si era por ello que Kageyama le miraba tan intensamente. Le inquietaba eso.

Sin embargo, Kageyama no respondió verbalmente. Volvió la mirada hacia su mano y tomó la venda. Comenzó a pasarla por su dedo corazón que también se había visto afectado por el último bloqueo. Por un mísero instante parecía haber dudado en qué hacer porque la actitud de Tsukishima le resultaba anormal. Mas era agradable, no tan... grosera. Lástima que aquello no podía durar para siempre, o eso pensaba. Porque de alguna manera u otra este buscaría la manera para hacer un comentario lo suficientemente molesto.

Intentó proceder de la misma forma que había visto a Tsukishima. Ya no tenía el mal humor de hacía segundos y eso mismo le ayudaba a no ser tan descuidado con la manera en la que actuaba. Y sin despegar la mirada de lo que hacía, en un tono algo más audible que lo anterior, agregó:

—Gracias.

Tsukishima lo vigiló mientras vendaba su dedo, asegurándose que estuviese haciéndolo de manera adecuada. Era un fastidio: Kageyama sin duda era de esos tipos que, cuando le ponían su completa atención a algo, eran capaces de ejecutarlo tras siquiera una sola demostración. Si tan sólo le pusiese el mismo empeño a los estudios, otro cuento sería. Kei tuvo ganas de hacer un comentario al respecto, pero en su lugar deslizó los dedos que estaban enroscados en su muñeca, hasta donde Kageyama trabajaba, tensando la venda un poco más. Había hecho un buen trabajo.

No se dio cuenta hasta entonces, que era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de Kageyama. Si lo tenía más lejos de sí mismo, para él estaba mucho mejor, porque ya tenía suficiente con Hinata que parecía desconocer por completo lo que era el espacio personal. Tampoco era que hubiese muchas oportunidades como para que tuviesen que estar muy cerca, salvo cuando estaban en la cancha. Pero esto era... ¿curioso? ¿Esa era la palabra? Encajaba bien en la situación, porque no eran precisamente muchas las veces que ambos estaban en el mismo espacio y mucho menos sin insultarse. De hecho, no recordaba haber notado lo calmado que podía ser Kageyama a veces, sus recuerdos de él eran de un chico histérico y escandaloso, obsesivo y cortito. Esto era interesante.

Tan interesante como para abstraerle de dónde estaba, qué estaban haciendo y que aún tenía sus dedos sobre la mano de Kageyama. Los retiró de allí con algo de vergüenza, carraspeando. Una bola de calor cayó desde su garganta a su estómago, haciéndole sentir casi dolor. No había sentido eso desde que Kageyama le había dicho que nunca lo había visto saltar tan alto... hacía ya un tiempo. ¿Por qué su cerebro aún guardaba eso en su memoria? No tenía idea y no sabía si quería averiguarlo.

—Envíame un pase más alto —dijo, tratando de desviar sus pensamientos hacia algo más coherente como el partido que disputaban—. No soy Hinata, pero quiero intentar algo.

Kageyama asintió como respuesta, notoriamente sorprendido y, aunque tuvo ganas de preguntarle si se encontraba bien no dijo nada al respecto. Él no era precisamente una persona que se desenvolviese bien con las palabras y tras lo sucedido no quería acabar metiendo la pata. Ver a Tsukishima tan comunicativo y tolerante con él era algo increíblemente excepcional. Desconocía lo que pasaba por la mente ajena pero viniendo de alguien tan analítico como el otro, Kageyama sabía que sin duda alguna sería algo bueno. Si tan solo Tsukishima se comportase así con él con más frecuencia, Tobio estaba convencido que las cosas mejorarían no sólo para el equipo, sino también para ellos a nivel personal.

 

 

Una de las cosas que Kei más extrañaba de estar en su hogar familiar, era la capacidad de tener su vida organizada a la perfección. Quizás por el hecho que allí contaba con la ayuda de su madre, que echaba la mano con la comida, la limpieza de ciertas partes de la casa y por alguna razón, siempre encontraba energía de sobra para ayudarle en cualquier otra cosa que se le ofreciese. Tanto él como su hermano Akiteru hacían quehaceres en casa desde niños, atender sus cosas personales no era gran cosa para él, pero siempre quedaba esa sensación de que podrían recibir ayuda de necesitarla. Estando ahora en Tokio, no obstante... no había ni un familiar con quién contar.

Salvo por Kageyama, claro. Por alguna razón, aunque no fuesen más que novios (y de tan sólo un par de años), Kei lo consideraba su familia. Vivían bajo el mismo techo y había un grado de confianza enorme entre los dos, no tenía por qué sentirlo como alguien fuera de su círculo personal. Era vergonzoso admitirlo, por supuesto. La vida era quizás un poco desastrosa a veces en ese piso, con las visitas de Hinata que a pesar de haberse mudado, les veía de vez en cuando; él y Tobio apenas estaban empezando a adaptarse a ser un par de muchachos entrando en la adultez, era difícil algunas veces, pero se las apañaban siempre. Lo más odioso para él, era quizás el no poderse ver tanto tiempo como a él le gustaría.

No compartían ni la universidad ni el equipo de voleibol, eso les restaba un buen cacho del día para poder hablar o verse siquiera. Otras tantas veces llegaban tan agotados a casa que cenaban y se echaban en la cama. Hoy por suerte, contaba con algo de energía y algo de tiempo, no podía desaprovechar. Así que tras haber tomado un par de cosas del baño, fue directamente al salón y se sentó en el sofá junto al otro. No le importaba qué estaba viendo en la tele, tan sólo quería pasar un rato con él. Total, estaría demasiado ocupado vendando un dedo que se había resentido en la práctica de hoy, como para alzar los ojos en unos minutos.

—Nishinoya-san te manda saludos.

Cada vez que se topaba con Nishinoya en las prácticas y cada vez que escuchaba el pitido de su voz, se decía a sí mismo que pudo ser peor, que pudo haber terminado en otro equipo con otros seres aún más problemáticos. Como Kuroo, por ejemplo. O Bokuto. O Hinata... la lista era larga. Al menos las prácticas iban bien, estaba bastante satisfecho con su rendimiento aunque odiaba admitir que echaba de menos estar del mismo lado que Kageyama. Le dio la impresión que apenas había terminado por adaptarse a sus pases y a hacer jugadas brillantes entre los dos, y todo había terminado. Le hubiese gustado haber podido disfrutar más.

—Él y Tanaka-san han mejorado mucho.

La respuesta de Kageyama se oyó sobre el murmullo del televisor. Había tenido oportunidad de comprobarlo en una de esas ocasiones en la que, tras tener unas clases libres, se tomó la libertad de ir hasta la universidad en la que había ingresado Tsukishima. Kei había sido afortunado en ese sentido: porque contar con alguien como Nishinoya Yuu a su espalda en todo momento era algo muy reconfortante.

El sonido del programa fue lo único que quebraba el silencio. Era común que se sentasen sin decir mucho, a veces únicamente intercambiando algunas palabras sobre lo que habían hecho durante el día hasta que decidiesen cenar. Kageyama no parecía especialmente interesado en quebrar esa rutina, sin embargo, el movimiento a su lado atrajo su atención. Observar a Tsukishima vendarse la mano le hizo recordar cosas que en ese momento le supieron muy cercanas.

—No sería bueno que te acostumbrases demasiado a hacer esto.

Sin esperar ninguna invitación del otro había tomado la tira de manos de Tsukishima, pasándola alrededor del dedo magullado. No habían sido pocas las ocasiones en las que Kei había regresado con la mano entera o parcialmente vendada y aunque no mostrase especial preocupación por ello, lo cierto era que Kageyama se interesaba por saber en qué estado se encontraba el otro. No había tenido oportunidad de examinar de cerca su condición hasta ese momento.

—No es nada grave —se excusó Tsukishima.

No quiso interrumpir a Kageyama, aunque lo cierto era que le había tomado por sorpresa. Después de haber pasado juntos cierto tiempo, no le extrañaba que se preocupasen el uno por el otro, en todos los aspectos, pero siempre terminaba por asombrarse cuando Tobio hacía algo que él no estaba esperando. No le había pedido que le ayudase, fue él quien tomó la iniciativa.

Kageyama era un tipo de pocas palabras, cuando no estaba dentro de una cancha... o cerca de Hinata, claro estaba. No decía mucho, sólo lo necesario o para hacer preguntas puntuales, sin importar si estas eran absurdas o no. Pero sus gestos siempre compensaban su falta de tacto con las palabras, siempre terminaba haciéndole saber tantas cosas por medio de lo que hacía y Kei siempre sería débil por ello.

Sus ojos dorados siguieron los dedos del otro, no porque quisiese ver si estaba haciéndolo bien o no -después de haberle echado una mano con ello, tiempo atrás, estaba seguro que sabía lo que hacía-, sino porque le gustaba ver sus manos. Siempre le habían gustado sus manos, hábiles, firmes y cálidas. Le gustaba cómo se veían y le gustaba más aún cómo se sentían. Para lo muy callado que podía ser a veces Kageyama, hablaba mucho por sus manos, muchísimo. Era agradable poder admirar lo que quisiese de Tobio, sin tener la sensación de ser vigilado o que alguien fuese a interrumpirles de un momento a otro.

La forma en la que Kageyama lo observó daba muestras de que dudaba de sus palabras. Conocía que era normal en Kei intentar restarle importancia a esa clase de asuntos, algo que a él realmente no le agradaba del todo.

—No opinarás lo mismo cuando tengan que operarte.

Allí estaba una de aquellas expresiones indescriptibles e indescifrables de Kageyama. Le había tomado la mano tras haber atado la tira y la palpó con cuidado buscando alguna hinchazón o alguna otra señal que le hiciera saber si había algo mal. Afortunadamente no encontró nada.

No tuvo siquiera la oportunidad de hacer el movimiento para soltar la mano a Kei, cuando vio su propia mano atrapada entre los dedos del otro. Tsukishima sujetó su muñeca y posó su otra mano sobre la de Kageyama, estrujándola un poco. Sus palabras habían traspasado su pecho, por alguna razón se sentía de pronto sensible y hasta un poco débil; era fácil sentirse así alrededor de Tobio, era fácil quitarse la piel y quedarse tal cual era frente a él, porque le tenía confianza. Kageyama tenía que saber que bajo esa actitud suya de poco interés, de apatía, se escondían muchas veces miedos que le paralizaban por completo.

—Tendré cuidado —no estaba bromeando ni decía cosas por decir, al menos en ese momento no.

Tsukishima no olvidaba que en gran parte, estaba en Tokio, habiendo aceptado una beca deportiva porque Kageyama le había ayudado a darse esa oportunidad. Su cabezonería, su entusiasmo con el deporte y su sinceridad le habían hecho creer que era capaz de ganarse un puesto en un buen equipo, quizás hasta algún día colarse en el equipo nacional. Y si alguna vez sentía esa sensación paralizante que le hacía querer renunciar, tan sólo tenía que pensar en todas esas veces que se sintió capaz de lograrlo.

Eran cosas que le gustaría decirle al otro, pero lamentablemente no era tan bueno con las palabras tampoco. No tanto por falta de tacto y más porque le causaba vergüenza. Aún le ardía la cara cuando recordaba haberle dicho a Kageyama que lo quería. Por eso era más fácil hacer como Kageyama y simplemente demostrarle cómo le hacía sentir, que tener que decírselo. Se acercó y lo besó, aguantando la respiración como cuando Tobio le besó la primera vez.

Acarició con suavidad una de las mejillas de Kageyama, con aquella mano que había estado revisando antes. Su yo de quince años aún detestaba ser tan... cursi, haberse descubierto tan blando cuando veía a Tobio, cuando lo tenía cerca. Pero, ¿qué más daba?

De un momento a otro se vio arrastrado, dirigido por la mano que se había aferrado al cuello de su camisa. Kageyama no podía evitar ser tan tosco en ciertas ocasiones aún cuando hubiese pasado ya tanto tiempo desde la primera vez que hiciese eso mismo. Lo había pegado más a sí de forma autoritaria, firme; mas no era déspota en sus acciones como aquél rey que el mismo Tsukishima un día le insinuó ser.

Kageyama interrumpió el contacto, necesitado de aire, percatándose que el calor que sentía entonces era mayor que hacía unos momentos. Con aquél beso Kei parecía haberle amenazado con robarle el aliento. Y Kageyama no se encontraba demasiado dispuesto a oponerse a ello.

Se quedó observándolo directamente a los ojos aprovechando la cercanía que mantenían, sujeto aún como lo tenía del cuello de la camisa, contemplando en detalle el relieve de los iris ajenos tras el cristal de las gafas. Le gustaban los ojos de Tsukishima.

Los ojos de Kageyama quejaban la piel de Tsukishima, era difícil de respirar cuando le miraba de esa manera, tan cerca de él. Tobio nunca había sido muy discreto cuando se le quedaba viendo, sólo que en estos momentos a Kei no le disgustaba. Le ponía los nervios de punta, le desquiciaba y le arañaba por dentro, pero le gustaba.

No se sacaba de la cabeza la manera en la que le había agarrado el cuello de la camisa, como queriendo reclamarlo para sí, ponerlo tan cerca de sí como fuese posible. Kei no quería escapar de él, todo lo contrario.

Repasó con su dedo pulgar su mejilla, sintiendo el calor bajo su piel, la sangre que se había abarrotado allí con tan sólo un par de segundos besándose. El rubor que ahora tenía en su rostro era tal que le quemaba su propia cara. Besarlo era inquietante, le abrumaba los sentidos y le electrizaba por completo, nunca se sentía satisfecho cuando se terminaba un beso. Era como una especie de extraña adicción, porque era excitante.

Tomando una bocanada, como preparándose para quedarse sin aliento una vez más, Kei volvió a besarle. Abrió los labios y apresó uno de los de Kageyama, presionando sobre éste lo suficiente como para arrancar algún gesto al otro. El que fuese... era suficiente para él.

La presión a la que Kageyama sometía la tela fue mayor, y tuvo como consecuencia que la mano que lo agarraba acabase deslizándose por su cuello hasta posicionarse en un costado de su rostro. Las yemas de los dedos de Kageyama se enterraron en sus cabellos rubios y el pulgar de este jugueteó con el lóbulo de su oreja justo cuando oía un sonido de gusto.

Tobio se movió. Con un poco de impulso obligó a Tsukishima a recular un poco, acabando por hacer que este apoyase su espalda contra el respaldar del sofá. Lo atrapó contra él y su otra mano, entrelazada a la de Kei, aprovechó para colocarla de igual manera contra el mueble.

La mano de Tsukishima apretó con fuerza la suya, como si estuviese buscando conseguir un equilibrio para su cuerpo y no terminar por caerse. No física pero sí metafóricamente; Kei sentía que se estaba ahogando. Se sentía sin escapatoria, siendo prisionero de Kageyama en cada posible definición de la palabra; era la sensación sofocante más deliciosa que su cuerpo podría conocer, tanto que le causaba una pizca de vergüenza aún a estas alturas. Sus mejillas se llenaron de sangre cuando un sonido salió de su garganta, del gusto que le producía estar así con el otro.

Su cuerpo empezó a dejarse de tanta timidez, tomándose el atrevimiento de agarrar a Tobio por la cadera con la mano que estaba libre, y conducirlo hasta que quedase pegado a él. Hasta que su cuerpo estuviese sobre el suyo. Sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza de su espalda, sintiéndose desesperado porque no hubiese ni una sola separación entre ambos pechos. Sus caricias subían hasta casi su nuca y descendían hasta casi rozarle los glúteos.

El rumor de la televisión llegaba de manera vaga a sus oídos, pero aún así no podía desaparecer el sonido húmedo de sus labios chocando una y otra vez. Su piel se erizó a los pocos segundos. No importaba que hubiese pasado ya tanto tiempo de la primera vez que se besó con intensidad con Kageyama, siempre tenía el mismo efecto tan electrizante.

Este tomó ventaja de la posición a la que había sido arrastrando, atrapando entre sus rodillas las caderas de Tsukishima. Se incorporó un poco, obligando al otro a alzar la cabeza y aprovechar la situación para deslizar sus dedos por el cuello de Kei. El calor que Kageyama sentía contra el cuerpo ajeno era muy agradable, sin llevar a rozar el sofoco. Incluso el rubor en sus mejillas resultaba confortante.

Interrumpió el beso para respirar con profundidad, jadeando sutilmente contra los labios de Tsukishima. Se apoyó en la mano que tenía entrelaza con él y volvió a sentarse sobre sus piernas, terminando por colocar su frente contra el hombro ajeno. Sus dedos habían vuelto a enterrarse en los cabellos de Kei, trazando círculos tras la oreja y el cuello de este. Justo antes de sentarse en el sofá Tobio se había sentido cansado por el desarrollo del día. En ese momento ya no podía decir que se encontraba de la misma manera.

Tsukishima también se sentía menos agotado de pronto, con la mente activa y lejos había quedado el anhelo de echarse en la cama y descansar hasta el día siguiente. No sonaba mal aquello, pero ahora mismo no era una prioridad. Era difícil concentrarse en pensar en el descanso, cuando tenía a Tobio sobre su regazo, con la frente apoyada en su hombro. Despacio, coló la mano que estaba en su espalda, bajo la camisa, para acariciar directamente su piel. Estaba cálida, suave.

Podría sonar muy vergonzoso todavía, pero Kei realmente disfrutaba de esto. Era una tontería la importancia tan grande que le daba a que estuviesen así, pegados y agarrados de la mano. Pero le hacía sentir feliz. Y era agradable poder hacer esto cuando quisiese, sin tener que estarse preocupando porque Hinata fuese a asomar la nariz o a quejarse de las muestras de afecto que presenciaba. No era que Hinata le caía mal, de hecho había aprendido a quererlo con el tiempo y el trato, aunque fuese a su manera, pero prefería la privacidad que tenía ahora con Kageyama.

—¿Quieres ir a la habitación? —preguntó en un susurro.

Aún no era tan atrevido como para preguntarle directamente si quería hacer 'aquello', y quizás nunca lo sería. Pero para estas alturas, Kageyama tendría que saber qué quería decirle con eso.

El otro asintió con la cabeza, tomándose unos segundos más en su posición. Lo besó un momento antes de apartarse de él e incorporarse. Haló de Tsukishima para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo, no ocurriéndosele siquiera que quizás Kei tuviese otros planes en mente.

Apagó la televisión y las luces de la sala antes de volver a tomar al otro de la mano, guiándolo hasta la citada estancia sin demasiada ceremonia. Echó un rápido vistazo a su mano vendada, como si estuviese intentando resolver un problema.

—¿Realmente no te molesta?

Con un movimiento de la cabeza, Kei le hizo saber a Kageyama que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Aunque realmente apreciaba que se preocupase por él, le dejaba saber con ello cuánto aprecio y cuidado le tenía.

—Estoy bien.

Le besó la mejilla, un primer beso suave y rápido, dedicado especialmente para agradecerle a Kageyama el interés que tenía por su bienestar. Le dejó un segundo beso, que no tenía nada que ver con el primero ni con esas intenciones. Fue lento, pero sus labios se presionaron con más intensidad en su piel, como si quisiese atrapar el calor que escapaba bajo sus mejillas. Uno y otro más, mientras avanzaba despacio hacia el frente, obligando a Tobio a moverse junto con él, hasta que alcanzasen la pared.

Tomó la otra mano de Kageyama entre sus dedos, entrelazándola también. Movió sus dos brazos, trayendo consigo los de Kageyama, haciéndolos pasearse sobre la pared hasta un punto sobre sus cabezas. Sus labios por entonces estaban casi en el cuello del otro, besándolo despacio pero con intensidad. Quería saborearlo, disfrutar de cada mínimo movimiento involuntario de parte de su novio, descubrir su piel se erizaría pronto, si comenzaría a sudar...

Por el contrario, la pierna de Kageyama fue la que por reflejo se movió, colocándose entre las ajenas y teniendo como consecuencia que se rozase entre estas de manera totalmente fortuita. Él no dijo nada, aunque permaneció quieto durante un instante. Cuando Tsukishima actuaba de aquella manera Kageyama aún se encontraba confundido, porque no sabía si esperaba que le respondiese de alguna forma en especial o simplemente quería que se dejase llevar, que le cediese el control sobre sí, algo que había supuesto le gustaba de forma silenciosa.

Sin embargo, estar de esa manera no impidió que se las apañase para pegar a Kei contra sí. La calidez que había sentido antes comenzaba a disiparse por la frialdad de la pared y era por eso que quería sentir al otro más cerca, dándole ese mismo calor del que había gozado antes. Su nariz se deslizaba entre los cabellos de su sien, dejándole oír su débil respiración agitada además de notar su aliento acariciarle la oreja.

Fue la piel de Tsukishima la que terminó por erizarse, gracias al cosquilleo en su oreja y la pierna de Kageyama colándose entre las suyas. Era curioso cómo aún cuando se sentía lo suficientemente inspirado como para tener la iniciativa entre ambos, terminaba por derretirse primero. No había una cura para la cercanía del cuerpo de Tobio, para la sensación de su piel pegándose a la suya ni sus manos deslizándose por todo su cuerpo. Terminaba temblando, mordiéndose los labios y tratando de no desfallecer.

Separó su rostro de su cuello para mirar a Kageyama. Sus labios estaban un poco húmedos todavía del beso que se habían dado en el sofá, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos atentos, esperando a ver qué hacía ahora con él. Le gustaba verlo, era un chico guapo y los años le habían hecho aún más atractivo para él. Esos mechones tan suaves y hebras finas que le caían en la frente, le gustaba acariciarle los cabellos hasta que se quedase dormido. Apretó un poco sus manos, tan sólo por capricho de querer sentir su firme agarre. Esas manos que tanto le gustaban. Tenía un nudo en la garganta al mirarlo, y se preguntó si Kageyama sentía lo mismo cuando se le quedaba mirando.

Le soltó las manos de pronto, tan sólo para casi abrazarlo a sí al rodearle la cintura con sus brazos, antes de abalanzarse para besarle. Un beso más intenso que antes, de esos que le gustaban a Kageyama y lo destruían a él.

Fue correspondido con ímpetu, y Tobio acabó profundizando el beso al echarle las manos al cuello. Había progresado mucho desde la primera vez que, por un desafío, acabó besándolo. Ya Kei no podía reírse en sus narices porque, aunque aún podía quedarle algo por aprender, su evolución había sido lo suficientemente grande como para acallar al otro.

Los dedos de Kageyama no se quedaron quietos y acariciaron la zona bajo la nuca sobre la tela. Aún a veces dudaba unos instantes antes de hacer algo osado, como en aquella ocasión ocurrió antes de atrever a atrapar el labio inferior de Tsukishima entre sus dientes. Un toque que había aprendido a medir: ni demasiado suave y sin ser un mordisco en toda regla.

Sin embargo, había algo que comenzaba a estorbarle. Moverse demasiado mientras besaba a Tsukishima con las gafas puestas podía volverse incómodo. Tropezaba con ella demasiado. Se apartó de él lo suficiente para volver a observarlo de frente y quitárselas con cuidado. Tenía una expresión ceñuda; de forma innata esperaba una protesta ajena.

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando Tsukishima terminó por reírse bajito, mostrándole una sonrisa cuando se vio despojado de sus gafas. A pesar que su vista estaba ligeramente comprometida ahora sin sus gafas, Kei podía distinguir la expresión de Kageyama y el sólo hecho que hubiese interrumpido el beso para quitárselas le causaba risa. Imaginarlo fastidiado porque las gafas le estorbaban para besarle era demasiado divertido, incluso para él en esos momentos, que estaba empezando a excitarse.

—Ah, ¿le estorbaban, su alteza? —tomó las gafas de las manos de Tobio y las dejó sobre una mesita que estaba cerca, estirándose un poco—. Mil disculpas.

Hizo un gesto, como si fuese una reverencia, dibujando su sonrisa más amplia todavía. Podrían llevar siendo novios ya bastante tiempo y podrían haber aprendido a tener una relación sana y agradable, pero a veces era imposible pedirle que no jodiese al otro. Kageyama era fácil de molestar y de vez en cuando le gustaba pullarlo, tan sólo para obtener alguna reacción, aunque ahora no buscase herirlo realmente, tan sólo molestarlo un poco, en plan 'amistoso'.

—Tendré que compensarlo, mi Rey —susurró cerca de sus labios, mientras enroscaba sus dedos en el borde de su camiseta.

La retiró en un parpadeo, dejándola caer sobre la cama y apresurándose a besarle un hombro, mientras acariciaba con una mano su abdomen. Ya no era el abdomen de un chiquillo, las horas que Kageyama invertía en el deporte, en sus entrenamientos y en el gimnasio estaban dando frutos. Su cuerpo se sentía muy firme, atractivo bajo sus dedos.

A pesar de que la expresión de Kageyama no hizo más que pronunciarse, un débil estremecimiento lo recorrió debido a esa caricia en sus abdominales. Allí estaba aquella actitud de parte de Tsukishima que tanto le disgustaba pero que, con el tiempo, supo lidiar con ella. Desde hacía ya tiempo había podido captar que en su tono había algo diferente, en la intención con la que lo decía. A él seguía sin agradarle completamente, pero el simple hecho de que hubiese agregado con el tiempo aquél <<mi>> le había hecho darse cuenta que todo había adquirido un cariz más personal, íntimo.

Llevó las manos hasta el semblante de Kei y lo atrajo hacia sí. Lo contempló muy de cerca, como solía hacer cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de tenerlo de aquella manera sin las gafas de por medio. Sus ojos eran llamativos, enigmáticos porque a veces no sabía lo que guardaban, y por ello eran interesantes. Había conseguido descifrar algunas de sus miradas con el tiempo, como aquella misma que tenía en ese preciso momento, mezcla de la emoción y el deseo.

Cualquiera fuese el bicho que hubiese picado a Tsukishima aquella noche, pareció haberse perdido en alguna parte de la habitación cuando Kageyama atrapó su semblante. Kei se quedó quieto tan pronto como se vio observado por su novio, de esa forma tan peculiar, tan suya. Tragó en seco, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Lo llamaba 'rey' para fastidiarlo, le decía 'su alteza' en modo de broma, pero cuando Kageyama le miraba de esa manera, tan cerca de su rostro, Kei no sentía que estuviese bromeando en lo más mínimo: Se sentía casi que prisionero de él. Con tan sólo algo tan simple como eso, Tsukishima ya tenía la respiración agitada y pesada.

No había escapatoria de la marea de sensaciones que afloraban cuando Kageyama le miraba, sudaba, se le erizaba la piel, apretaba sus labios y tenía una ansiedad grande atravesándole el cuerpo. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos en un momento, sintiéndose demasiado sofocado como para poder sostenerle la mirada aún más. Era como si tuviese todavía dieciséis años y Tobio le hubiese robado su primer beso, le turbaba y le dejaba con una sensación de picazón en la piel.

—Siempre me miras así —dijo, aunque no era un reproche. Todo lo contrario.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado, como si tuviese miedo que Kageyama se hubiese esfumado de pronto. Sus manos se posaron sobre las de Tobio, acariciándolas durante unos segundos antes de deslizarse por ellas y tocar sus brazos.

—¿No te gusta?

Kageyama se preguntaba qué le ocurría a Kei. Notaba sus mejillas enrojecidas más de lo habitual y que hubiese cerrado los ojos por un momento lo hacían dudar.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Se estremeció de nuevo gracias no sólo al fresco que se adhería a su torso desnudo, sino también por notar largos dedos del otro palpar la piel de sus brazos.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Kei no pudo evitarse sonreírse un poco. A veces, sólo a veces, se le olvidaba que Kageyama era cortito y que si no era muy explícito cuando decía algo, había una alta probabilidad que no fuese a entender de qué estaba hablando. ¿Cómo habría podido esperar que Kageyama entendiese que lo tenía enredado en sus manos con tan sólo mirarlo, si no lo explicaba con señales? Lo único desesperante era que entonces tenía que cuidar muy bien lo que decía, y eso significaba que tendría que salir un poco de su zona de confort, tan sólo para echarle una mano a Kageyama a entender.

Negó con suavidad, acariciando los brazos de Tobio. ¿No gustarle? Cuánta ingenuidad...

—Es porque me gusta, tonto —apoyó su frente en la de Kageyama, atreviéndose a mirarlo de vuelta—. Mucho.

Era algo que escapaba de su control, no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionase de alguna manera en particular cuando Kageyama le miraba así. Pero era infinitamente placentero, quizás porque le hacía sentir que era el centro de la atención de Kageyama, porque le hacía sentirse especial, como si con sus ojos le estuviese diciendo que le encantaba, que le gustaba un montón.

Tobio se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar aquello. Podrían haber pasado años, pero acostumbrarse a escuchar a Tsukishima Kei decir semejantes cosas sobre él aún era algo que le sabía raro, que no desagradable. Todo lo contrario.

—A-a mí también —farfulló Kageyama, con una de aquellas indescifrables expresiones.

Esta vez él tomó la iniciativa de besarlo, al principio algo débil que muy rápidamente cobró el mismo cariz que había tenido aquél contacto entre ellos hacía tan sólo un par de minutos. Sus manos se aferraron a Kei con fuerza, volviendo a abrazarlo, hundiendo las yemas en la piel de su nuca y descendiendo un poco, lo que la prenda que aún tenía el otro encima le permitía.

Tsukishima agradeció, por su parte, que Kageyama tomase la decisión de besarlo después de haberle comentado aquello, porque estaba seguro que terminaría por morir de vergüenza. Escuchar de su boca que le gustaba mirarlo era electrizante e inquietante, ¿qué le gustaba, exactamente? Sabía que no era un chico precisamente feo, había recibido varias cartas en su adolescencia y chicas se habían acercado a declararle sus sentimientos, pero no era lo mismo cuando él se miraba al espejo. Y tampoco era lo mismo cuando era Kageyama quien le decía que se veía bien o mejor aún, que le gustaba lo que veía.

Por eso no podía evitar besarle con intensidad, acariciar sus brazos y sus hombros, rodearle la espalda con sus brazos y estrecharlo en sus brazos. Le hacía sentir demasiadas cosas y su cuerpo apenas podía procesar todo.

Tras un tiempo que le pareció a él una eternidad, Kei sintió que sus piernas le estaban flaqueando y que le faltaba el aliento. Teniendo a Kageyama firmemente agarrado a él, lo condujo hacia la cama. Se colocó sobre Kageyama, doblando las rodillas y colocando una mano sobre el colchón para equilibrarse. Miró su cuerpo un poco, antes de inclinarse y besar su pecho con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo cuando estaba pasando sobre el área donde sentía su corazón. Le producía una sensación cosquilleante el sentir el corazón inquieto y agitado de Kageyama, sabiendo que aquello era producto de sus caricias y besos.

El otro no se quejó al respecto, todo lo contrario: encontrarse en la cama y en aquella posición le brindaba el suficiente calor como para que no sintiese la pizca de frío. Aunque bien pronto intuía que comenzaría a sofocarse. Quizás demasiado.

Las manos de Kageyama viajaron por los hombros de Tsukishima, tentando la prenda superior, buscando infructuosamente la manera de desprenderlo de ella. Tampoco le daba demasiada atención de momento: había cerrado los ojos por primera vez y de entre sus labios abiertos se comenzaba a escuchar un sutil jadeo producto de la labor que los labios de Kei en su piel. Instintivamente sus piernas buscaron su posición a ambos lados de la cadera del otro, sin aprisionarla, solo rozándola con sus gemelos desnudos.

Fue el propio Tsukishima quien decidió quitarse la camiseta, sintiendo que estaba empezando a sofocarse demasiado con ella y además, las manos de Kageyama parecían incitarle a abandonar la prenda. Era curioso cómo había perdido la timidez a que Kageyama le viese sin ropa, a pesar de que seguía conservando algunos rasgos bastante reservados. Al menos ya no temblaba de nervio como en las primeras veces.

Besó su abdomen cuando volvió a centrarse en él, deleitándose por la manera en la que Kageyama contraía su abdomen con cada respiración. Podía sentir que estaba comenzando a agitarse, como él, su calor corporal había aumentado y su piel comenzaba a sentirse un poco húmeda. Lo sentía en la punta de sus dedos, que jugueteaban en su pecho y en su cintura.

Insinuó estos en el borde de su pantalón, atreviéndose a bajar tan sólo un poco la tela y acariciar por encima de la prenda su ingle. Ah, había echado de menos poder hacer esto sin estar tan preocupado por la presencia de Hinata.

Eso provocó que Kageyama abriese los ojos, fijándolos en el techo durante unos escasos segundos antes de centrarlos en Tsukishima. Había sentido cómo su piel parecía querer erizarse ante el toque en su cadera. Observaba los movimientos contrarios atento mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con un ritmo más acelerado. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza de la emoción.

Analizó durante unos momentos la situación antes de moverse. Una de sus piernas fue a parar a la espalda de Tsukishima y, con algo de esfuerzo, logró colar el pie bajo la cinturilla del pantalón. Intentó deslizarlo aunque fuese un poco, infructuosamente. Refunfuñó bajito, molesto, mientras incorporaba el torso y se apoyaba en los codos.

Tsukishima rompió de la risa, apoyando su frente en el abdomen de Kageyama. Su novio era increíblemente encantador sin proponérselo, a pesar de que muchas veces se desesperase con lo cortito que era, en momentos como este lo encontraba hasta un poco adorable.

—¿Estabas intentando desnudarme con tu pie? —rió entre dientes—. Estás desesperado, Tobio.

Su rostro mostraba la frustración por no haber podido salirse con la suya como lo había planeado, lo cual lo hacía todavía más divertido. Sin embargo, Kei no tenía planeado dejarlo amargado... estaba decidido a compensarle. No por lo desesperado, eso se sacaba Kageyama por ser así, pero sí por la mano. No lograba sacarse de su pecho la manera en la que su novio se preocupó por él hasta el punto de querer curarle con sus propias manos, eso tenía que pagárselo.

Tomó entre sus dos manos su cadera, acariciando el borde del pantalón, antes de bajarlo lentamente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su entrepierna, sonrojándose hasta el pecho cuando observó el bulto que se estaba formando allí. Siempre le daría algo de vergüenza, pero ya se había acostumbrado a mirar al otro desnudo, a acariciarlo, besarlo. Sus dedos acariciaron el bulto, aún cubierto por su ropa interior, estremeciéndose al sentir el calor.

Si Kageyama tuvo intención de replicar esta se esfumó en el momento en que le notó el tacto en su entrepierna. Su primera reacción fue apretar los labios, mas involuntariamente estos se separaron para dejar escapar un suspiro. Una ola de calor se apoderó de su cuerpo y la sangre acentuó algo más el color de sus mejillas.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar saliva correctamente de tan sólo observar el otro entre sus piernas. Luego de haber desistido de seguir con la mala idea que había tenido, sus muslos volvían a custodiar el cuerpo ajeno, no pudiendo evitar que se cerrasen un poco más. Sí, realmente no deseaba que Kei se moviese de allí. O tal vez sí, pero solo para besarlo.

Pero Tobio no se movió. Permaneció expectante y con el corazón bombeando cada vez más deprisa.

Sus gestos no pasaron desapercibidos para Tsukishima, quien alzó la mirada hasta su rostro apenas sus piernas se cerraron junto a su cuerpo. Kei, a pesar de sentir una pizca de vergüenza por lo que estaba pasando, no podía evitar maravillarse con lo que veían sus ojos. El rostro de Kageyama, su expresión de frustración habiendo desaparecido para darle paso a una expresión muy diferente, cargada de expectación y agitación. Cada vez que sus dedos acariciaban con más intensidad su entrepierna, su respiración se aceleraba más y más. Podía imaginarse perfectamente bien cómo su corazón latía apresuradamente.

Él también estaba agitado, sus manos temblaron un poco cuando se decidió a quitar la ropa interior de Kageyama lo suficiente como para dejar su miembro a la vista. Sintió cómo se le llenó de sangre el rostro apenas sus ojos contemplaron aquello, recordando la primera vez que lo vio desnudo y casi que tuvo que apartar la vista de la pena que le dio. Ahora no tenía ganas de mirar a otro lado, tenía ganas de tocarlo y hasta besarlo, si le apetecía.

Sus dedos rodearon su sexo, descubriéndolo un poco húmedo en la punta. Quizás sus ojos no podían ver todos los detalles en él, pero sus manos lo dibujaban tan perfectamente que era como si tuviese puestas sus gafas.

Un suave quejido obtuvo como respuesta a su labor. Kageyama había tenido no sólo que apretar más los labios, sino también morderse el inferior. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y su abdomen se contrajo, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Le gustaba sentir los dedos de Tsukishima justo allí, acariciándolo.

La posición le incomodó de improviso y acabó pegando la espalda al colchón. Se apartó el flequillo de la cara, sintiendo cómo el sudor comenzaba a pegársele al pelo, sofocándolo. Su otra mano se deslizó hasta donde Tsukishima se encontraba, buscando a tientas su hombro. Paseó sus yemas por allí de forma errática, sin una intención en concreto. Casi podía decir que aquella era una manera de canalizar la sensación que estaba comenzando a embargarlo.

Los dedos de Kageyama parecían hablarle a Tsukishima, contarle todo el alboroto interno de Tobio y el sofoco que estaba sintiendo. Era inevitable que sus ojos se posasen sobre su abdomen, que se contraía cada vez que los dedos tocaban la punta. Podía jurar que hasta sentía cómo los dedos del pie de Kageyama se recogían en un intento de contrarrestar lo que sentía.

Él mismo estaba sofocándose también, sentía que sus pantalones le estaban incomodando, que le apretaban. Ver a Kageyama así, casi retorciéndose del gusto gracias a él, le producía un placer demasiado grande como para describirlo con palabras. Se terminó por apoyar en su brazo libre, inclinando su cuerpo sobre el de Kageyama para besarlo. Su cálido aliento entró en contacto con el suyo, obligándole a ahogar un suspiro en su garganta. Un par de gotas de sudor se estaban acomodando en su espalda, podía sentirlas avanzar lentamente por su piel, causándole un estremecimiento.

El ritmo de sus caricias aumentó para ponerse a la par que los besos que se daban, intensos y calientes. Si tuviese que responder qué era lo que más le gustaba hacer con Kageyama, sin lugar a dudas diría que besarse. Qué ironía que todo había empezado porque se había burlado de Kageyama, por no saber besar.

Y de un momento a otro se vio atrapado entre los brazos de Tobio. Este enterró una mano en sus cabellos, más arriba de la nuca, y lo obligó a girar la cabeza, teniendo como consecuencia que el beso que compartían fuese más profundo. La otra no perdió el tiempo y lo mantuvo contra sí, empujando la espalda de Tsukishima. Las piernas de Tobio no pudieron quedarse quietas y acabaron enredándose en la cadera ajena, buscando la mínima separación posible entre los cuerpos de ambos. Kei lo había provocado con sus movimientos; no podía quejarse en lo más mínimo.

Ahogó un sonido en la boca ajena cuando notó los dedos del otro pasearse de nuevo por la punta de su palpitante miembro, rozándose a la misma vez con el pantalón que aún vestía Tsukishima. Impaciente, Kageyama no se la jugó en aquella ocasión: la mano que se había quedado en la espalda ajena descendió hasta la pelvis de Tsukishima y se hundió allí, arrastrando consigo ambas prendas inferiores.

Tsukishima le regaló un suspiro cuando sintió el frío acariciar su vientre, al saberse despojado de su pantalón y su ropa interior. Kageyama podía ponerse muy hábil cuando realmente quería, a pesar de la desesperación. En otra ocasión se habría reído, pero estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no desfallecer en sus brazos como para poder hacerlo. Lo besó con vehemencia, agitándose y tocando la punta del miembro de Kageyama con su dedo pulgar, presionando con suavidad.

Cuando sentía que estaba ahogándose del calor, le puso ambas manos en la cadera, moviendo la suya hacia delante. Un ruido escapó de sus labios y hundió la cara en el cuello de Tobio, sintiendo el calor en su rostro producto de la vergüenza. Aún sentía timidez por cualquier sonido de gusto que saliese de su boca, era realmente vergonzoso. Pero no podía evitarlo, haber sentido que sus sexos se tocaban había sido demasiado para él.

Con ello un gemido había escapado de la garganta de Kageyama, casi sacudiendo su cuerpo por completo. Su piel se volvió a erizar al ser acariciada por la respiración de Tsukishima. Aprovechando la cercanía, él buscó su oreja, dejándole al otro aquél pequeño espacio personal sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Su cuerpo quería que la fricción que tenía con Kei fuese más pronunciada y evidente. Sin embargo, Tobio se las apañó para hacer caso omiso de ello. Había algo importante en ese momento que no podía pasar por alto.

—¿Qué... qué quieres hacer?

Una pregunta directa y sencilla que buscaba una respuesta de la misma índole. Kageyama aún podía sentirse un poco comprometido en ciertas ocasiones cuando se encontraba con Tsukishima, pero algo como aquello hacía ya tiempo que había dejado de preocuparle demasiado.

En cambio Kei, por más que ahora compartiese, literalmente, la cama con Kageyama todas las noches... había cosas a las que simplemente no podía reaccionar de una manera más desinhibida. Suponía que era parte de su personalidad, el ser tímido, y por ello no podía admitir o hablar de ciertos temas con tanta fluidez como imaginaba otras personas sí podían hacerlo. Le daba vergüenza, le sudaban las manos, sentía ganas que la tierra le tragase, se descompensaba casi que por completo.

Hubiese preferido que Kageyama escogiese qué quería hacer o simplemente moverse sin preguntarle nada, porque así le ahorraba a él el trabajo de tener que explicarse o ser demasiado explícito. Eso le daba vergüenza. Aunque no iba a quedarse callado, porque si Tobio le había preguntado, lo había hecho porque tenía en consideración qué quería él.

Así que tras haber apoyado su frente en la clavícula de Kageyama, tratando de armarse de valor, alzó su mirada. Tenía una mano aferrada al hombro ajeno, sentir su calor bajo sus dedos le ayudaba a armarse de valor: Estaba hablando con su novio, no tenía por qué estar tan nervioso.

—Puedes hacerlo tú —su voz era muy baja y sus mejillas completamente rojas—... A mí.

El otro se quedó observándolo durante unos instantes antes de asentir, señalándole que había entendido el mensaje. No comentó nada respecto al más que evidente sonrojo que Tsukishima cargaba encima, simplemente tomó el rostro de este entre sus dedos y lo besó con fuerza, retomando el contacto que habían tenido momentos antes.

No deseó perder más tiempo, por lo que se las apañó para terminar desnudarse tanto él como al otro. Lo abrazó entonces, deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de Kei, tanto su espalda como sus muslos. Aferró estos en un momento cuando se incorporó, sentándose en la cama con Tsukishima en su regazo, tal y como este lo había tenido a él en el sofá minutos atrás.

Kageyama no mostró la misma vergüenza cuando sus dedos fueron a parar hasta la entrepierna ajena, palpándola con cuidado y precisión, haciendo que esta tuviese un contacto exquisito con su propio sexo justo cuando su húmeda lengua buscaba la ajena con desesperación.

Una vez más, Kei agradeció que existiese un beso de por medio que le impidiese soltar más sonidos vergonzosos, porque lo que Kageyama estaba haciendo con él, estaba destruyéndole por completo. Sus dedos se hundieron en su hombro y espalda, tratando de aferrarse a algo para poder canalizar la marea de sensaciones que le embargaba. No se había dado cuenta que estaba tan excitado hasta que Kageyama empezó a tocar su sexo, dejándolo más desnudo ante él, de ser eso posible.

Jadeó entre sus labios, girando la cabeza un poco para acomodarse todavía mejor. La pose le ponía los pelos de punta, tanto de nerviosismo como de ansiedad. Le gustaba porque sentía que podía abarcar por completo todo el cuerpo de su novio, que podía acariciar cada centímetro de él y sentirse al mismo tiempo arropado por sus brazos y su boca. Le sobó la nuca, notando húmedos los cabellos que se pegaban al cuello. Bajó un tanto más y sintió los músculos de su espalda tensos y calientes, preguntándose si los suyos estarían igual. A pesar que él también se ejercitaba a diario, no era el mismo régimen que el de Tobio, era normal que su cuerpo no estuviese tan atlético como el de Kageyama, pero estaba bien. Le gustaba tocarlo.

Involuntariamente, movió su cadera hacia adelante, buscando un contacto más profundo con los dedos de Tobio y tratando de acompañar también el ritmo que llevaba su roce. Suspiró al sentir cómo chocaban suavemente sus miembros, rozándose en zonas sensibles y haciéndole sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espalda.

Y, por si aquello no hubiese sido poco, Kageyama acabó colocando una mano entorno a su cuerpo, presionando la parte baja de su espalda y pegándolo contra él, estableciendo una débil fricción entre ellos. El sudor comenzaba a cubrir a Tobio, quien no pareció mutarse en absoluto.

Jadeó con dificultad cuando interrumpió el beso, tomándose unos segundos para poder recuperar el aliento. Luego, se entretuvo besando la clavícula de Tsukishima, descendiendo lentamente sin prisas por su pecho, concentrado por completo en su labor. Se había fijado no dejar un palmo de aquella zona sin atender. Mientras tanto, la mano que mantenía en la espalda de Kei bajó por sus glúteos, acariciándolos, bajando por ellos hasta sus muslos y volviendo a recorrer el mismo camino.

Kei correspondió a sus gestos aferrándose a él con fuerza y temblando sin control. Jamás olvidaría la primera vez que Kageyama le besó el pecho, ni cuando empezó a ser más atrevido y tocarle partes que ni siquiera él se había atrevido a acariciar demasiado. La sensación de placer que le embargó cuando esos labios se posaron más allá de su cuello sacudió su cuerpo por completo, y creía que jamás podría encontrar algo que fuese más delicioso que esto. A pesar de la vergüenza y su timidez, no podía negar que era una maravilla.

Por ello, aunque su rostro ardió al sentirse comprometido, dejó fluir un gemido de entre sus labios. No podía controlar lo bien que se sentía aquello y no quería que Kageyama se detuviese nunca.

Metió una mano entre ambos, para buscar el sexo de Tobio y acariciarlo, con más suavidad que antes. Pero necesitaba retribuir sus gestos, incitarlo a que continuase. Quería sentir sus labios por todo su cuerpo, que estos le dijesen cosas en silencio y le hiciesen sentir cosas. En ese momento no pensaba en si algún día sus padres aceptarían su relación con Tobio, ni si su hermano se reiría a sus costillas por lo enamorado que estaba, ni la cara de estrés de Hinata cuando los pillaba besándose... sólo tenía en su cabeza el aquí y el ahora.

Y parecía ser que el otro estaba dispuesto a complacerlo.

Un sonido emergió de la garganta de Kageyama al notar aquél tacto en su entrepierna, erizándole la piel. En un acto reflejo sus dedos atraparon una porción de unas de las nalgas de Tsukishima. Su aliento cálido se deslizó por la zona humedecida previamente por sus labios. Como en otras ocasiones, a Kageyama se le antojaba que, de manera silenciosa, Tsukishima le lanzaba una especie de desafío que él, por su naturaleza debía superar. Que supiese descifrarlo o no ya era otra cosa completamente diferente.

Los besos que le dejaba siguieron bajando acompañados de la caricia errática de la punta de su nariz. Tobio sentía no sólo su corazón palpitar con ímpetu, sino también el de Kei. Se vio inspirado por todo eso, aunado al toque de las yemas del otro en su miembro, que su mano abandonó la entrepierna ajena para colarse entre los glúteos de este y acariciar la zona con cautela. La mano en su espalda aferró la cintura de Tsukishima justo cuando sus dientes se insinuaron sobre la piel del pecho de Kei.

Al paso, Kei apretó los dientes y hundió sus dedos en el hombro de Kageyama. El sólo sentir los dedos de este entre sus glúteos le dejó con ansiedad en la piel, sabía qué era lo que venía y lo anhelaba de una manera atroz. Recordaba haber estado tan nervioso la primera vez que hizo eso, que se tapó el rostro parcialmente, porque era demasiado para él. Ahora seguía sintiéndose tan sofocado que quería taparse el rostro, pero más anhelaba que el otro continuase.

Buscó el rostro de Kageyama para besarlo con fuerza, atacando sus labios hasta saciarse y respirando con intensidad por su nariz; tan caliente era su respiración que sentía la quemazón en sus párpados y sus mejillas. Siguió un camino de sus labios hasta su mentón, su garganta, su cuello. Lo quería todo, le atraía demasiado su calor y su aroma.

Sus dedos buscaron atrapar su miembro también, pegándolo al de Kageyama y gruñendo al sentir el roce entre ambos. Los abarcó con sus largos dedos, trepando y deslizándose por ambos con un ritmo suave al principio, profundizando en sus caricias con el trote de los segundos.

Con ello obtuvo una reacción instantánea en Tobio: este lo aferró con más fuerza y despreocupadamente ahogó un gemido en su boca. El cuerpo de Kageyama ardía; su temperatura había ascendido notoriamente con aquél roce entre ambas entrepiernas y se reflejaba no sólo allí, sino también en la punta de sus dedos y sus mejillas. Los movimientos de él se volvieron torpes por un segundo, señal de que lo había tomado por completo desprevenido.

Pero también había terminado por arrastrarlo a la desesperación.

Kageyama le mordió el labio inferior deseosamente, con hambre. Le dejó un par de besos cortos que en absoluto fueron suaves, justo cuando sus dedos palpaban la zona que había estado buscando. Tanteó el lugar, dejando caricias largas que intercalaba con otras algo más cortas, sin presionar demasiado en ningún punto en concreto. Hasta que en un movimiento, la yema de su corazón se hundió suavemente en el orificio, sin llegar a deslizar más de medio centímetro en el interior. El cuerpo de ambos se había pegado aún más como consecuencia, haciendo que la mano de Tsukishima rozase el abdomen de Kageyama justo cuando este lo volvía a observar atentamente.

El cuerpo de Tsukishima reaccionó al dedo de Kageyama, estremeciéndose y terminando por jadear. No había sido doloroso, Tobio había sido gentil y cuidadoso por la manera en la que lo hizo. Kei estaba acostumbrado a la sensación, a sentir que algo se introducía a su cuerpo, a los movimientos que hacía Kageyama dentro de sí. Era un poco extraño, pero terriblemente excitante.

Ayudaba también el hecho que Kageyama le había mordido el labio inferior, a pesar que en un principio aquello le impresionó tanto que casi y se asustó. Ya había aprendido a esperar semejantes gestos de parte de él, sobre todo cuando estaba tan agitado como ahora. Él también a veces perdía el control y no se daba cuenta de qué tan emocionado podía ponerse, como cuando le dejó unas marcas a Kageyama cerca de su clavícula, sin querer; la vergüenza que sintió de saber que había sido capaz de hacer algo semejante, a pesar que eso mismo le causó emoción.

Apresuró las caricias, deslizando sus labios por el cuello de Kageyama y deteniéndose en donde éste se unía con su hombro. Mordió la zona de un momento a otro, moviendo sus caderas en busca de otro contacto con el dedo de Tobio.

No obstante, antes de que todo tomase un cariz más profundo, Kageyama se detuvo. Examinó en derredor, al parecer buscando algo, y frunció el ceño cuando no vio lo que quería.

—¿Te importaría levantarte a coger el bote? —le preguntó a Tsukishima, muy cerca de su oído.

No tenía la más mínima gana de separarse del otro en ese momento, pero era, sin duda alguna, mejor hacerlo en ese punto que no cuando las cosas fuesen más insoportables.

Tsukishima asintió, dejándole un beso muy suave en los labios antes de ponerse de pie. Sus piernas se sintieron de goma cuando tuvo que sostener su propio peso, producto de la excitación que aún sofocaba su cuerpo. Con lentitud, arrastró sus pies hasta la mesita de noche, donde tenían sus... cosas. Kei recordaba perfectamente bien cuando fue de compras con Daichi, a conseguir condones y lubricante. Ah, ¡la vergüenza que sintió entonces! Aún debía reconocer que le daba algo de apuro tener que pagar esas cosas en las tiendas, pero al menos ya podía hacerlo solo.

Dejó un condón sobre la cama, al alcance de Kageyama cuando así lo necesitase y dejó en sus manos el bote de lubricante. Le acarició las mejillas antes de besarle suavemente otra vez, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo. Su mente viajó a la primera vez que utilizó un lubricante con Kageyama, cuando le pidió que se estuviese quieto porque estaba nervioso y no estaba seguro si estaba haciendo bien las cosas... La verdad era que no tuvo mucha idea de qué hacer entonces, pero ahora era diferente.

Ahora sabía dónde tocar, cómo y qué tanto, cómo mover sus caderas y cómo conseguir suspiros de parte de Kageyama.

Tanteando, como buenamente pudo, Kageyama intentó ponerse manos a la obra. No quería interrumpir el beso. Humedeció sus dedos en el líquido, no preocupándole demasiado que, en el proceso, un poco de este se derramase sobre sus propias piernas. Frotó sus yemas un poco queriendo calentar la sustancia. Sabía qué tan incómodo era sentir de golpe la frialdad de esta y más en una zona tan cálida. Cuando lo notó a una buena temperatura se atrevió a hacer más profunda la insinuación de sus dedos, llegando a comenzar a introducirlos con lentitud.

En un principio había estado particularmente atento a todo, a lo que sus manos hacían y al otro. Por entonces sabía que podía concentrarse en lo suyo y que, de existir algún problema, Tsukishima actuaría por su cuenta. No esperaba una explicación de su parte porque no eran tan comunicativos entre ellos, pero todos aquellos meses habían servido para que, al menos, pudiesen adaptarse entre ellos.

Al sentir aquellos dedos cálidos y húmedos entrar a su cuerpo, Kei se abrazó a Kageyama con fuerza, separando sus labios para jadear. Su cuerpo se tensó por unos instantes, sintiendo una presión en su vientre que le mareaba casi por completo. Era una sensación maravillosa, inexplicable, una mezcla entre incomodidad y placer. Quizás era la costumbre, el saber que eventualmente iba a comenzar a disfrutar en su totalidad en lugar de sentir una que otra pizca de dolor. O quizás era que su cuerpo ya estaba adaptado a ello.

Sus mejillas ardieron al suspirar junto al oído de Tobio, sabiendo que estaba delatándose ante el otro pero no le importaba demasiado. No podía controlarse. Necesitaba hacer algo, también, porque sus dedos picaban por moverse. Su mano izquierda se metió entre el cuerpo de ambos, buscando con la punta de sus dedos los rastros de lubricante que habían quedado en los muslos de Kageyama. Frotó sus dedos, unos con otros, antes de acariciar el miembro de Kageyama con suavidad. Era más fácil tocarlo cuando sus dedos estaban así.

Eso provocó que este se estremeciera por el contacto. Casi podía sentir ya el corazón en la boca y el sofoco había comenzado a fastidiar a Kageyama. Siguió con lo suyo mientras se entretenía besando el cuello ajeno, respirando allí con profundidad y dejándole suaves mordiscos que en absoluto estaban dirigidos a que quedase rastro de sus dientes en la blanca piel de Kei. Eso lo hacía contadas ocasiones y más bien para provocar a Tsukishima, porque al propio Tobio no le resultaba tan atractivo.

Se movió con ansiedad cuando creyó que era el momento adecuado, arrastrando la cadera de Tsukishima contra la suya. Sus dedos dejaron un último roce entre los glúteos de este antes de dirigirse hacia su propia entrepierna. Con la otra mano, a tientas, buscó el preservativo sobre la cama, dando con él luego de deambular un poco. Sin embargo, cuando fue a abrir el paquete, se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que sus dedos resbalaban por el envoltorio sin conseguir abrirlo. Lanzó una maldición entre dientes y continuó intentándolo con una sola mano, con peor resultado si cabía.

Y mientras Tobio se frustraba más y más, los jadeos de Kei se transformaron en risas entrecortadas, una vez se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. A veces se preguntaba si alguna vez podría permanecer sin reírse, cuando estaba junto a Kageyama. Probablemente no, y era que el otro siempre terminaba haciendo algo que le causase gracia. Era tan torpe el pobre.

—No creo que así vayas a conseguir mucho. Déjame hacerlo —Kei se limpió un poco los dedos, frotándolos contra su propio muslo, buscando deshacerse de los restos de lubricante en estos.

Una vez estos estuvieron un poco mejor, tomó el paquete y con cuidado, lo abrió, no pudiendo evitar mirar a Kageyama cuando lo hizo. Su expresión de amargura y frustración era inolvidable, secretamente le gustaba verlo así porque le causaba una gracia tremenda cuando se ponía en esos planes. Sin embargo, tampoco quería cabrearlo, así que le ayudó con el preservativo, poniéndoselo despacio y asegurándose que quedase completamente cubierto. Tomó un poco del lubricante, para pasarlo sobre la punta y a lo largo del sexo de Kageyama, tan sólo para que fuese más fácil para ambos después. No fuese que Kageyama se estresase porque "no entraba"...

—Ya está, su majestad —se rió entre dientes, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Kageyama murmuró algo inteligible en protesta, olvidándose un segundo después y volviendo al punto en el que se habían quedado. Con sus manos se ayudó no sólo para posicionar su miembro de la forma correcta, sino también la cadera de Tsukishima. Sintió el calor golpearle la cara violentamente cuando comenzó a notar la presión que poco a poco crecía en su entrepierna y tuvo ganas de besar a Kei, pero en su lugar le dejó algunos besos cerca de sus labios por si necesitaba respirar o decirle alguna cosa.

Hizo un suave movimiento con la cadera, errático, esperando a alguna reacción del otro. Mientras, su otra mano se deslizaba por el pecho y abdomen de Kei, bajando en largas caricias hasta el vientre y volviendo a subir.

Una maldición salió de los labios de Kei, quien terminó por esconder su rostro en el cuello de Kageyama al sentir cómo su cuerpo iba siendo invadido. La sensación fue tal que sintió sus oídos zumbar, erizándose su piel desde su cuello hasta sus tobillos. Hasta su respiración se había visto alterada por ello, Tsukishima cerró los ojos para tratar de concentrarse en relajarse para que su cuerpo se sintiese más cómodo con aquel miembro invasor que estaba dentro de él. Una de sus manos se puso en la nuca de Kageyama, acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad para distraerse.

Pasados unos segundos, comenzó a sentirse lo suficientemente cómodo como para atreverse a mover su cadera hacia delante. Apenas un suspiro salió de su boca, supo que estaba listo para más, repitiendo el gesto otra vez y esperando que Kageyama le siguiese.

Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, mirándole por unos instantes. Su rostro estaba ligeramente brillante por el sudor, el flequillo estaba pegado a su piel, ligeramente hacia la derecha, como si Kageyama lo hubiese querido apartar de su frente. Sus labios entreabiertos, enrojecidos por los besos que se habían dado esa noche, igual que sus mejillas... Tsukishima no era de muchas palabras, pero Kageyama lucía hermoso esa noche. Acarició una de sus mejillas, mientras sus rodillas se apretaban contra los costados de Tobio, queriendo sentirlo prisionero de su cuerpo.

En respuesta, Kageyama cerró su mano entorno al uno de sus muslos, dejándole sentir la punta de sus falanges. Siguió el movimiento de la cadera de Tsukishima, adaptándose rápidamente a este, ayudándolo a moverse con ambas manos. Instintivamente, la presión en sus palmas aumentada con cada embestida, teniendo como consecuencia que la piel de la pelvis de Tsukishima acabase enrojecida.

Los labios de Tobio abandonaron el beso y fueron a parar al pecho del otro. Jadeaba sonoramente; necesitaba aire. Y mientras llenaba sus pulmones se entretenía besando la piel a su alcance, insinuando cada tanto sus dientes y dejándole sentir su aliento. Kageyama notaba cómo su corazón comenzaba a correr desbocado y como cada palmo de su cuerpo se sacudía del placer. Se mordió suavemente el labio inferior.

Le gustaba demasiado.

Tsukishima apretó un poco la nuca de Kageyama, tratando de encontrar equilibrio para su cuerpo y aguantar la marea de calor que le atacaba. Sentía la quemazón en su vientre, que se contraía con cada movimiento de cadera de Tobio, arrastrando la suya misma. Alguna que otra vez la virilidad de Kageyama tocaba algo en su interior que lo hacía casi retorcerse del gusto, haciéndole apresurar sus movimientos como si estuviese ansioso porque aquello ocurriese otra vez.

—Tobio...

Fue vergonzoso susurrar su nombre, pero al mismo tiempo excitante. Su nombre quemaba al pasar por sus labios, como el deseo que sentía por el otro en esos momentos. Nunca pensó que terminaría invocando a alguien, jamás pensó que sería capaz de atreverse a suspirar abiertamente por alguien, a dejar a un lado su timidez y hacer algo semejante. Pero con Kageyama siempre le ocurría que terminaba por sorprenderse de sí mismo.

Arqueó la espalda por un breve instante, antes de apoyar la frente en el hombro del otro, observando con los ojos entrecerrados cómo sus caderas chocaban una y otra vez, a un ritmo tan arcaico. Sus dos manos estaban abrazando su espalda, hundiendo sus yemas allí con desesperación y sobando la piel por completo.

Kageyama se había quedado observándolo desde que lo escuchase hablar, al parecer atento a cualquier movimiento que Tsukishima hiciese. No parecía que hubiese captado la verdadera intención de aquél suspiro, más bien pensaba que tenía algún problema. Por eso se quedó quieto, aún sofocado, pero con evidente confusión en el rostro.

—¿Qué... ocurre? —pareció que le costó formular la pregunta, bien porque no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo y por lo agitado de su respiración.

La mano en el pecho ajeno hizo una leve presión, como invitándolo a separarse un poco de él.

Kei había tenido momentos de vergüenza en su vida, de diferentes proporciones y en tan distintos contextos... Este momento se colaba entre los primeros, sin mucho esfuerzo. Su rostro estaba ardiendo por el sofoco y la pena que tenía, Kageyama no estaba colaborando con su frágil corazón ni mucho menos con el estado en el que se encontraba. Quizás de haber sido otra situación, se habría reído por lo lento que era Tobio para hilar una cosa con la otra, pero ahora lo único que quería era que la tierra le tragase.

¿Tenía que haberlo dejado en evidencia de esa manera? Qué vergüenza... Pero resolvió no enojarse, tomando el rostro de Kageyama entre sus manos y moviendo con suavidad su cadera hacia delante.

—Bésame —ordenó, acercando su rostro lo suficiente como para que sus labios se rozasen, esperando que esto fuese suficiente como para que el otro entendiese que no le pasaba absolutamente nada y que siguiese con lo suyo.

Aunque la confusión se hizo más evidente en el rostro de Kageyama, este respondió a ello tras tomarse unos escasos segundos, atrapando los labios de Tsukishima suavemente al principio, aumentando la presión sobre ellos un momento después.

Al notar que Kei se movía de la misma manera que antes y no decía nada más al respecto lo siguió, retomando el ritmo anterior y posicionando una mano en su nuca, mientras la otra descendía por su pecho sudoroso hasta la entrepierna. El beso cobró más sentido justo cuando sus dedos se pasearon por esta con decisión, presionando sus yemas con cuidado en la punta. La piel de Kageyama se erizó con el roce del torso de Tsukishima contra la suya.

Tobio se movió sin interrumpir el beso y, mientras aferraba al otro con firmeza, giró el cuerpo, haciendo que la espalda de Tsukishima acabase sobre las sábanas. Le estaba comenzando a estresar el tener sus acciones limitadas.

Kei no se quejó por la nueva posición, más bien todo lo contrario. Su piel se erizó al sentir las sábanas bajo su cuerpo, empapándose casi al instante que tocaron su sudorosa espalda. La suave superficie le hizo vibrar un poco, retorciéndose del placer que sentía gracias a los besos que Kageyama le estaba dejando en el cuello. Aprovechó para jadear, para tratar de recuperar el aliento si aquello era posible.

Su vientre quería estallar gracias a las caricias en su entrepierna, terminando por mover las piernas ligeramente, pegándolas a los costados de Kageyama y frotándose contra su piel con deseo. No era como si realmente necesitase mucho para conseguir un orgasmo, por alguna razón el sólo hecho de tocarse con el otro, besarlo y estar con poca ropa, era suficiente para él; sentir sus dedos tan expertos sobre su virilidad, no obstante, siempre sería bien recibido.

Sin poder evitarlo, arañó un poco la espalda de Kageyama cuando sintió que una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo. La cadera de Tobio se había movido de tal manera que había tocado algo en su interior que hizo que sus oídos vibrasen. Tenía los labios apretados contra uno de sus hombros, besando su piel una y otra vez, como si quisiese devorárselo realmente. No estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Su mano se deslizó por su espalda hasta alcanzar sus glúteos, acariciándolos y deleitándose de sentir cómo su cuerpo se movía en cada embestida.

Al sentir el inesperado toque, Kageyama casi mordió uno de los pezones del otro. Por fortuna pudo reaccionar a tiempo, colocando su propia lengua entre los dientes. Se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, cosa que no fue en absoluto sencilla. El movimiento de su cadera contra la ajena le estaba provocando no sólo que la piel se le erizase, sino también que la presión en sus arterias aumentase. Sus uñas arañaron suavemente la dermis de Tsukishima.

En un principio Tobio no había considerado aquello como una actividad muy exigente, no obstante, con el paso del tiempo y gracias a la experiencia que ambos adquirían, las cosas fueron cambiando drásticamente. El cansancio de las actividades diarias, incluso un duro entrenamiento, no evitaban aquello si la situación se daba. Kageyama se había adaptado con el tiempo.

Besaba el cuello de Kei a la misma vez que el ritmo de sus caderas atrapaban entre ambos su mano y la entrepierna de este. Su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho.

Aunque su corazón no era el único que amenazaba con escaparse de su cuerpo, el de Kei también quería explotar en mil pedazos a cada respiro que daba. Era similar a correr una maratón y sentir el ardor en la garganta, producto de tener que atrapar aire por la boca, del sofoco que tenía. Sus piernas se sentían calientes y le cosquilleaban, igual que el vientre y sus brazos; tenía los ojos apretados mientras trataba de no desfallecer entre las caricias de Kageyama. Sus dedos en su entrepierna, el hecho que su cuerpo estaba casi aplastando aquella mano contra su vientre era demasiado para él.

Se atrevió a meter un dedo las nalgas de Kageyama, acariciando con suavidad la zona con la punta de sus dedos, queriendo escuchar al otro jadear o sentirlo temblar. Le gustaba sentirlo así.

Sentía cómo una corriente eléctrica le estaba bailando en su estómago, haciéndole moverse con más prisa para tener un contacto más pronunciado con la mano de Kageyama y para sentir la virilidad ajena golpear aquel punto en su interior. Kei conocía ese cosquilleo interior, y sabía que esa ansiedad que le recorría las venas era producto del orgasmo que quería cubrirlo por completo.

Y tal como él había esperado, pudo sentir la piel de Kageyama erizarse ante su caricia para luego estremecerse. Este dejó escapar un sonido, un pequeño suspiro, justo cuando inspiraba profundamente. Tal vez esa acción de Tsukishima lo provocó, porque sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más profundos, aunque no por ello más rápidos. Tragó con dificultad por notar a flor de piel la presión en su entrepierna.

Su mano trabajaba con más precisión, presionando con suavidad puntos claves en el sexo de Kei. El ritmo de esta había disminuido solo un poco. Su otro brazo le servía de apoyo, manteniendo esa zona en tensión por su propio peso. Mantener el equilibrio no era tan sencillo; no cuando sentía la respiración de Tsukishima tan cerca y sus piernas aprisionando su cadera de forma tan exquisita.

Fue en una ida de aquél vaivén que la picazón recorrió el cuerpo de Tobio desde la punta de sus pies hasta la cabeza, haciéndole estremecer. Anticipando el éxtasis había buscado los labios del otro y se había hundido en ellos, ahogando un gemido.

Mas eso no le hizo detenerse. Su mano cobró firmeza y la velocidad a la que se movía igualó a la de su cadera.

Kei no tardó en sentir la comezón rascarle las entrañas también, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo de Kageyama cuando sintió que no podía aguantarlo más. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció por completo al sentir cómo su cuerpo básicamente explotaba entre los dedos de Tobio, restándole importancia al hecho que podía sentir su piel ligeramente pegajosa por el abdomen. Luego podría limpiarse, pero en esos momentos su mente estaba demasiado alborotada como para siquiera detenerse a pensar en eso.

Tuvo que separar sus labios para recuperar el aliento, abrazándose con fuerza a Tobio; su frente fue a parar a su hombro, pegándose allí mientras trataba de calmar su pecho. Los oídos le zumbaban y las piernas temblaban por toda la tensión que se acumuló en su cuerpo hacía unos instantes atrás, mas estaba comenzando a embargarle esa deliciosa sensación de alivio, de relajación por todo su cuerpo. Un calor que le corría desde el vientre hasta su cerebro, calentando sus mejillas y nublándole la vista.

Besó con suavidad el hombro de su novio, encontrando un sabor salado en su piel, producto del sudor. Sentir el cuerpo de Kageyama estremecerse cada vez que tenían sexo era una sensación tan deliciosa, porque sabía que únicamente él era testigo de ello, nadie más. Era un momento tan sólo para los dos.

Este había estado observándolo en silencio desde que se agitase y se detuvo tras sentir a Tsukishima estremecerse bajo él. Se tomó unos instantes para recuperar el resuello antes de separarse de él con cuidado y recoger y limpiar todo, no sin antes besarlo. Y, cuando iba a volver a la cama, recogió la ropa de Kei que había quedado desperdigada en el suelo gracias a los movimientos que ambos habían tenido sobre el colchón.

—Ten.

Se la tendió sin decir nada más. Tsukishima solía vestirse para dormir y él se había acostumbrado a hacer lo mismo por imitarlo y porque no sabía si al otro le incomodaba que no lo hiciese. Tampoco le preocupaba demasiado andar desnudo o no, así que no le importaba hacerlo.

Kei tomó la ropa entre sus manos, agradeciéndole al otro por haberse tomado la molestia de dársela e incluso de limpiarle. Se quedó mirando su ropa, como si tuviese alguna cosa en especial que le llamase la atención, cuando en realidad su mente estaba en otros pensamientos. Todas las veces que hacía esto con Kageyama, dormía con la ropa puesta. Se limpiaba, otras veces hasta tenía que ducharse, pero terminaba por echarse en la cama con la ropa. ¿Tobio? En algunas ocasiones al principio, se quedaba sin ropa, como si no le perturbase en lo más mínimo estar con algo puesto o no. Últimamente, sin embargo, también se cambiaba.

Le daba algo de curiosidad... Aquella noche que se había emborrachado (primera y última vez, esperaba él), había terminado por quedarse dormido desnudo junto a Kageyama. Cuando despertó el otro no estuvo a su lado, pero se preguntó qué se sentiría aquello. Tendría que ser agradable, ¿no? Era agradable sentir el cuerpo del otro cuando estaban tocándose, acariciándose, suponía que no tenía por qué ser desagradable aunque no estuviesen haciendo aquello.

A veces se preguntaba si se perdía de cosas por ser tan tímido como era.

—Tobio —lo llamó, estirando su brazo y tocando la espalda del otro, para tratar de evitar que se pusiese la ropa—. ¿Podemos quedarnos así esta noche...?

Este se había vuelto para mirarlo, intrigado por la petición. No le preguntó al respecto ni tampoco dijo nada, tan sólo asintió. Se quitó lo que había comenzado a ponerse y dejó la ropa a un lado de la cama, sobre una silla. Hizo lo mismo con la ropa de Kei. Se preguntó por qué lo veía tan rojo, si ya debería de haberse relajado lo suficiente para haber recuperado el aliento.

Kageyama regresó a la cama y se hizo un hueco entre las sábanas, sintiéndolas demasiado frías sin las comparaba a la temperatura que antes había sentido sobre su cuerpo. No le dio vueltas al asunto, ni quiso saber más de ello. Había cosas que él simplemente entendía como privadas y tampoco sentía la necesidad de indagar en ello.

Así estaba bien.

Kei tardó unos momentos antes de echarse sobre la cama, arropándose lentamente. Dejó que su piel se acostumbrase a la sensación de estar completamente desnudo y cubierto bajo las sábanas, con absolutamente nada que cubriese sus partes íntimas. La sensación era... extraña, ligeramente incómoda. Tenía la picazón en sus mejillas, sabía que estaba sonrojado hasta el cuello y era un poco absurdo, si se detenía a pensarlo. Kageyama lo había visto desnudo en tantas ocasiones, lo había tocado, acariciado, ya no podía contar cuántas veces tuvieron sexo, ¿por qué se sentía tan apurado?

Quizás era porque muy en el fondo, tenía algunas quejas sobre su imagen... quizás todavía no se sentía muy a gusto en su propia piel, a pesar de que había pensado que esos asuntos quedaron atrás. Su piel se erizó un poco cuando su hombro desnudo rozó el ajeno, sintiendo aquel toque gentil en comparación a los otros cuando estaban desnudos y se tocaban.

Quiso probar más, pegándose al otro con lentitud. Abrazó su pecho y pegó su rostro en su hombro. Sintió su calor, su aroma.

—¿Te gusta? —tuvo ganas de ser mucho más explícito con su pregunta, quizás preguntarle si le gustaba él, si le gustaba sentirlo así también, pero fue breve.

Tobio se le quedó mirando. Era una de aquellas miradas calificadas como intensas que podían incomodar a cualquiera. No obstante, al contrario que en otras ocasiones, no había muecas de estrés en su cara. Era una que había desarrollado desde que notase que Tsukishima no se le hacía tan indiferente como quería pensar.

Varios minutos pasaron antes de que abriese la boca.

—Te ves bien.

Aunque Kageyama no expresaba vergüenza, sus mejillas se colorearon un poco un momento después, levemente. Con el tiempo las cosas eran mucho más naturales para él.

Las mejillas de Kei también se tornearon de color rojo instantáneamente, casi que al compás de los latidos de su corazón. Era increíble que Tobio hubiese captado lo que realmente había querido preguntarle, cuando instantes atrás había sido incapaz de entender que había suspirado su nombre porque estaba derritiéndose de excitación. Le tomó por sorpresa, pero Kei disfrutó cada segundo.

Era un poco vergonzoso para él admitir que tenía ciertas dudas sobre sí mismo, que a veces se sentía mal en su propia piel o que tambaleaba sobre su propia estima. Pero escuchar cosas similares, de vez en cuando, le hacían sentirse mejor, a pesar que se sintiese muy avergonzado de tener que ponerse en evidencia o que alguien le descubriese.

Besó con suavidad los labios de Kageyama antes de apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, pegando más su cuerpo contra el de él. No era la primera vez que se le pegaba de esa manera para dormir, otras veces buscaba sus brazos en silencio, por el simple capricho de sentir su calor, pero estar así era ciertamente especial. Podía sentir cada centímetro de su piel contra la suya, en un contacto tan suave y cálido que le apretaba el pecho.

Tobio se encargó de colocar las sábanas sobre ambos sin moverse demasiado. No sabía qué podía estar pasando por la cabeza de Tsukishima, aunque tenía curiosidad por saberlo. Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudiese darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en ello, se quedó dormido, con el brazo pasando arriba de la cabeza de Kei y la otra mano agarrando fuertemente las sábanas en un gesto inconsciente.

Kei no se lo notó a mal, no era la primera vez que Tobio se quedaba dormido rápidamente, antes de que él pudiese comentarle cualquier otra cosa. Era sólo una de esas tantas cosas que había ido descubriendo con el tiempo y la conviencia entre ambos, como que Tobio se despertaba muy temprano todos los días para ir a correr, la cantidad absurda que consumía de leche al mes o que usualmente se babeaba al dormir. No mentiría, la mitad de esas cosas le irritaban de vez en cuando, pero era algo natural: Tobio era así, estaba hecho para causarle irritación de diversas formas.

Aunque no todo era malo, también tenía cosas que hacían que no saliese huyendo del piso que compartían. Era torpe para hablar, pero sabía expresarse tan bien por medio de sus gestos, que Tobio realmente no había necesito decirle absolutamente nada y Kei sabía interpretar lo que quiso decirle al vendarle la mano. Parecía tonto y ridículo, pero casi compensaba todo lo demás.

Y decía 'casi', porque Kei tuvo que apartarse un poco para evitar ser alcanzado por la baba de Kageyama. Bueno... no todo podía ser tan perfecto.


End file.
